Exorkizein
by breathenomorex
Summary: That night is forever with me hanging over my like a black curse. Randy/John


**Exorkizien**

Disclaimer ; I own nothing, everything in this story is fiction.

I had a banner for this story, but I can't post it.

again it was pretty awesome

R&R?

I can still hear those painful screams of that night echoing through my mind. Those screams that didn't even sound human. I remember it all from that fearful & horrifying night. I try not to think of them, but I know they are burned in my mind forever. I try and look back before all of this happened, when you were you the person I knew for half of my life. I remember all we did and planed on doing, you had such big plans for your life. But I try not to think of what might have been but what we had and all that we experience together.

The days before the winter of 1998 I remembered you being so happy, and care-free, with nothing but thoughts of becoming a WWF athlete, oh how you spent hours, watching Monday night Raw, just studying every move they made. I can still hear the conversation on our idea of going into the business together, how it was our dream. Those days were so bright and now just cold and dark. You were so young, only eighteen on that unfaithful night.

It started on April 15 one week before your birthday. I noticed you were acting strange but I didn't want to say anything to upset you. You were quiet which was very uncanny, for you where the loudest person I knew. You were getting distant, I could deal with that for the thought that maybe you having a hard time at home that you didn't want to utter a word about it.

But things starting to change dramatically, to the point you didn't speak at all, it was as if you were in a trance of some sort. I was getting frightened, but still didn't speak a word. Then your eating habits changed, I thought maybe you were having self problems to the point of anorexia, I had to speak up. I stayed with you as much as I could, but it seemed as you didn't notice. I tried to get you to eat as much as I could, but I seem to fail every time. I was worried of course but the more I tried to help you, it seemed the more distant you got.

But one day I knew something was painfully wrong, I went to see you as I did everyday. I walked up to your two story house, I let myself in as I did on my daily visits. I went up to your room and opened the door and there you were as always just laying on your bed eyes burning into the ceiling. I tired to talk to you, in hope that maybe today was the day you interact just a little, but to my dismay you lied still. I took a chair from the corner of your room and put it next to your bed to sit on. It was quiet for a few moments before I began to talk, I was telling you about the days events in school, but still you said and did nothing. Almost giving up all hope I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, I looked up to find you looking at me, with a cold stare. I was frightened and dropped back a little for I was expecting this. You just stared with hate in your eyes. I knew, I just knew this wasn't the boy I knew mostly all my life, it was as if someone as taken over you, or should I say something.

After that day I stayed away for about two weeks, what I saw scared me to unbelievable matters. After those two weeks I got a phone call from your mother, she was hysterical over the phone. I tried my best to come her down, but all she told me was to "get here as soon as I could." and then I heard a dial tone. I slammed the phone down, grabbed my shoes and my coat and rushed out the door.

When I got to your house I got an unsettling feeling in my stomach, I didn't want to be here, but I couldn't let you down. I walked up to the door and let myself in. There your mother sitting on the couch in a state I never want to see again. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, I asked what had happened that made her like this. She didn't speak, she choked back tears shaking her head. I looked up the stairs in the direction of your room. I slowly walked up, going down the hall way. I stopped at your door, I took a deep breath as to prepare myself for what was on the other side. I grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, and pushed it open. What I saw horrified me beyond words. It was more terrifying then a few weeks back that day in your bedroom. This was sickening.

I looked around your room, scratches on the walls, they didn't look human, though I knew they were. The room was destroyed, paint chipping off the walls, blood stains on the floors. You were in the corner, I knew you didn't notice me yet, I peeked over your hover shoulder and what I witnessed took me back. Dead roaches, ants, spiders on the floor in front of you, you feeding off of them like a hungry beast.

I backed up against the door slamming it shut, which got your attention. You stopped your feedings, and slowly turned to me. This wasn't you, what I saw brought tears to my eyes, and vomit to my throat. Your eyes once a blue now black as the night sky, cuts graced your once clear skin. You stood still not moving just looking at me, I tired to talk to you as I did many months ago, I tired asking you to eat, no responds, I tired asking you what happened, no responds. I brought you a cross, knowing your family is very religious. The look in your eyes when you saw it, wasn't hate, but fear. I walked closer and you back away and let out a tormented scream. You turned around and started scratching at the walls it was horrifying. I left the room I couldn't see anymore. I went down stairs to find your mother as she was before. I stayed with her, in fear what would happen if I left. After hours of screaming and banging upstairs it quieted down after the fourth hour.

We went back up to check on you. You were laying on the bed as if what had taken place hours ago never happened. I cautiously walked to your bed. I asked if you were okay, it was silent for a moment I again about given up hope the bed started shaking uncontrollably, but your body was completely still, pictures started flying off the walls. Cuts started to appear on your chest and arms. I stood stunned unable to move. Everything stopped and the words "Get out" appeared on your chest in deep cuts.

Something had taken over you, I didn't know what to do. I called the only person I knew. I called Father Lloyd a catholic priest at St. Mary's church. This matter had to be handled in a delicate way. I picked up the phone a dialed his home number (my family is very close to him) I heard his voice on the other end, but myself being in a panic talked a mile a minute. He told me to calm down, and try to speak as clear as I could. I told him everything about you, how you were like before this started what I had witnessed months ago until now. He said he will be right over for he wanted to see and meet you for himself.

An hour past before Father Lloyd came. I told him your room was upstairs first door on the right. I waited downstairs, for I couldn't go back to that room that is now haunted by what I witnessed. Everything was silent, nothing could be heard but the ticking of the clock. All of a sudden their was a large bang and terrifying screaming. I ran upstairs to see what had happened, and there I saw Father Lloyd pined up against the wall but nothing was holding him for you where on the other side of the room. He was saying something in a Latin I found it was..."Deus nutus vos ut licentia thee."translated; God commands you to leave thee. As soon as those words left his mouth you fell limp on the floor. Father Lloyd slowly slid down the wall to the floor. I rushed to his side, he took a deep breath and said these words "I need to get permission to perform...an exorcism."

A few months passed before Father Lloyd got back to us about the exorcism. I found out he got the permission after deep consideration from the head priest. The exorcism was to be taken place on March 17th 1999. The time was 10:09 pm, you were tied to the bed in fear of any violent acts. The exorcism began at 10:15 pm. Father Lloyd started with a prayer, and it has begun, the thing inside you had taken over. The bed started to shake violently has your mother and I tired to hold you down, without much success. Then you started to speak in words I couldn't understand, the priest still going on with the prayers, books are flying off shelves, pictures being slammed to the floor. The Bible being ripped from Father Lloyd's hands, the bed flying across the room. The painful screaming coming from you, slashes appears on your body. Blood spilling on to the bed. Deep cuts on your neck slicing your jugular vain. After an few minutes, we knew we lost you. The exorcism was a failure.

That night is forever with me hanging over my like a black curse. But I will never forget your friendship, and our dreams of being professional wrestlers. Performing in front of millions of people, living the lives so many people dream but never get to fulfill. You maybe gone but nothing will take away what we shared.  
Those horrible nights through all your pain and suffering, I wouldn't give up a minute I spent with you. You will forever be my best friend Randal Keith Orton.

Your friend John Felix Anthony Cena.


End file.
